


Getting The Girl

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Let's Fuck Shit Up and Look Good Doing It [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: "Let's drink our PTSD away and I'll flirt with my future wife, Discussions Concerning Sexual Encounters, Drinking & Talking, Ella is pissed at everyone, F/M, Liz is an angel, Multi, Past Elemental Masters, Relationship Discussions, Rosetta is a little shit, Sen Garmadon is basically a god, Thought I don't know that yet.", Wu is the confused straight guy at the table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: There was nothing better in Ray’s mind than sitting in a bar with his best friends drinking their post-traumatic stress from the war away together.





	Getting The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The first oneshot in a series about the Previous generation of Elemental masters with no obvious time line at this time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was nothing better in Ray’s mind than sitting in a bar with his best friends drinking their post-traumatic stress from the war away together.

 

There was nothing worse in Ray’s mind than sitting in between Sen and Wu when Misako walked into a room, especially since Maya was sitting across from him at the booth trapped between Rosetta and Liz.

 

“Did you all start without me?” The woman asked pulling a chair over from another table to settle next to Rosetta, who grinned brightly at Misako before sliding what was left in her glass over to her, “Thanks, Rosie, you would not believe the day I’ve had-”

 

He zoned out quickly from the sound of Misako telling the auburn-haired thief about her day, instead choosing to focus on the pale porcelain skin, ocean eyes and long brunette curls sitting across from him currently deep in conversation with the dyed blonde lightning master.

 

Wu and Sen sat transfixed by Misako and he sat transfixed by Maya Ame because she was… She was everything he wanted and more, but the decision of whether or not to take it further from friendship was always hers not his. Though he had gripped her hand and assured her before that final battle that he was more than willing to start something with her.

 

But things had only just started to cool off from Chen’s onslaught, so he’d happily wait until she wanted or was ready for something with him too.

 

Laughter reached him and he looked over to see Rosetta telling a very risque joke to Misako who was laughing her head off, Sen smiled at them both softly to his left while Wu seemed to almost frown on his right.

 

“Rosetta do you have to do that?” Maya asked placing her elbow on the table and leaning her head in her hand, picking her wine up a moment later, “It’s a good joke but it makes you sound like a bald, one-eyed pirate.”

 

“One of those things is true.” She replied with a wave of her hand and this time Liz giggled, “And it’s not the baldness.” The giggle turned into a bright laughter.

 

The sound of the door slamming open made them all turn as a tall, built like a heavyweight lifter woman marched in, her umber brown skin covered in something none of them was inclined to ask about.

 

She pulled a chair up to the table and looked at the bartender with a resting bitch face, “Bourbon on the rocks, shaken not stirred.” She ordered, looking even more mad by the end of the sentence.

 

“Ella aren’t you usually the one giving us the ‘Drinking Kills’ speech?” Liz asked with a little bit of concern, before the muddy green eyes flashed to her and she sunk into her seat in fear, “Never Mind….” She trailed off.

 

The Doctor sunk down into her own chair, Ella Brookstone may not have been an Elemental Master but she was just as much of a part of this team as any of the others….

 

Especially since she was most definitely the main reason most of them were alive today.

 

“Thank you.” Ella stated plainly accepting the drink from the waiter, “Five in today, five people all with gunshot wounds that required stitching and removal of the bullet, without Chen on the mainland the gang wars are about to get crazy as fuck.” She sipped the alcohol and sighed, “Can’t you do anything?” This was directed at Sen.

 

Raising his eyebrows the ex-student of Chen’s flattered his hands on the table in front of his own glass of scotch, “I can’t, I already tried El.” The eldest son of the Garmadon family stated plainly, “All that got me was a-”

 

“A bullet through the shoulder I remember, how’s that healing by the way?” She interrupted him.

 

He smiled sheepishly, “It’s healing well, Rosetta has made sure I don’t do anything stupid.” The aforementioned saluted the doctor, obviously one or two drinks ahead of them. “And I’ve been doing the same for her.”

 

This got him a middle finger as Rosetta drowned what was left of her drink, Sen just tilted his head and smiled at her as Misako laughed.

 

Maya smiled as well before turning to him, a heeled foot nudged his under the table in a soft ‘Hello’ he returned the smile just as bright before a gagging sound to Maya’s right woke them both up, “What Rosetta?”

 

“If you're going to make bedroom eyes at each other, can you actually do it in a ‘Bedroom’ and not here where we’re all trying to drown our sorrows in intoxicants?” She stated plainly.

 

Ray smiled at her, “Rosetta we could say the same about you and most of the other elemental masters.”

 

“Yes but that’s different.”

 

“How?” Maya requested softly.”

 

“I’ve actually slept with them.”

 

She had a point.

 

It took a beat of a second for Wu to interject into their conversation, “Does that mean you’ve slept with Maya?” His face had gone bright red, but now Ray rocked his attention back to the women across the table.

 

“I’ve slept with everyone at this table, bar you and Ray, Wu.” Rosetta replied, as the aforementioned looked straight at his brother who was looking like he’d be pretty happy if someone ran him through with a sword at this exact moment, “And it was _fun_ so don’t you dare call me that one word, unless you want to know what the world is like without ears.”

 

Wu seemed to grumble before wisely staying silent, it was a rare moment in hell when Rosetta Oro didn’t carry out threats.

 

“But enough about me, Ray, Maya, you’re gonna go out tonight. Together.” She grinned, “I’m invoking Peer Pressure.”

 

“Please don’t-”

 

“Nope. It’s happening, Ella if you would please help me carry them both to the door.” Rosetta turned to the blonde, “Liz order another round, it’s my treat.”

* * *

 

It took five seconds for the both of them to be shoved out onto the streets of Jamonikai Village.

 

He honestly believed he was shaking from nerves, also from Maya’s choice in clothing for the evening because that dress was very _short_ and incredibly distracting.

 

Her lips were coloured red- His favourite fucking colour oh Masters -”Sorry about Rosetta…”

 

“It’s fine, she’s such a hypocrite thought.” This got him a quizzical look, “She invoking peer pressure to try and get us… Get us together, but she, Sen, and Misako are still very much the same.”

 

Maya hummed in agreement before she shivered, he shrugged his jacket off and slung it around her shoulders without much of a second thought, “That is incredibly true, but she does have her reasons for not pursuing anything with either of them.”

 

“Do you know what her reasons are?”

 

“No. She won’t tell me anything.” She flipped a curl over her shoulder and took a step closer to him, “It’s incredibly frustrating, but there are some things she told me she’s seen.”

 

Ray starts just a little bit when her hand comes to rest on his cheek, soft and subtle, small- So small, dainty fingers with callouses from all the firsts she’d fought in, from the weapons she’d wielded, but even rough these hands were undeniably hers.

“Like what?”

 

“Can I kiss you?” It’s a muted whisper, Maya doesn’t elaborate on what she’d said earlier in the slightest as she shifts just the tiniest bit closer, if he leant forwards he’d be kissing her, if she closed the gap-

 

He presses forwards without much of a second thought, her lips are soft but chapped and they slide against his so easily, like the missing puzzle piece.

 

It takes a few seconds for her to pull back.

 

“That.” Her voice is husky, “Rosetta said she saw that.”

* * *

 

Inside the aforementioned was sworn at profusely as she was handed a lot of Nyen for winning the biggest bet they’d had since before the war.

 

Rosetta Oro smiles partly to herself and partly to the future, she did after all have some Godchildren to worry about.


End file.
